Untitled Rules
by quinngirl117
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood watched her whole family get killed by werewolves now years later she's hunting them with the one who saved her, but he is really the one who saved her or was it him who killed them all, her family. When Young Alpha, comes and takes her away promising to tell the truth. As the two work together they grow closer, but will she be able to protect her new Love?
1. Intro

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.

One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good idea," her mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."

"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful." But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.

Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her...

Suddenly, a man appeared beside her.

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the man asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.

"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," Little Red Riding Hood replied.

Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house.

The man, in the meantime, took a shortcut under the full moon...

Then a werewolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door.

"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her granddaughter.

The werewolf let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the werewolf gobbled her up!

The werewolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears.

A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The werewolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the werewolf.

When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother.

"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the werewolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed.

"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the werewolf.

"But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.

"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the werewolf.

"But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly.

"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl.

Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not her Grandmother, but a hungry werewolf.

She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as she could.

A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.

He grabbed the werewolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece."Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."

"There, there, child. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you!"

The woodsman knocked out the werewolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer.

Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat. Little Red Riding Hood never even knew how much the woodsman and her grandmother knew about the werewolf and the man that was in the woods.

But who knew such a silly children story could be so real and right. It is dangerous to step off the pathway and to talk to strangers, but the real truth is I was that silly girl My name is Red Riding Hood and I'm a werewolf hunter.


	2. Ch 1: Lies

I woke up to howling and smiled. I was dressed in a white top that flowed outwards at the sleeves, which had faint pink swirls on them same as the entire shirt. I had a dusty brown leather corset top that tied up in the front that was connected to the shirt. I had dusty leather pants on that tied on the sides up. I had dusty leather pirate like boots on and my red silk cape that had brown wolf fur in the inside and around the hood. I had my boobs pushed up close to me with the tightness of the corset, but looked wonderful and showed my curves amazingly. I had my black silky hair in a tight side fish tail braid.

I stood up and put my dark brown pistol holster on. It was a belt, but on the right leg it came down and wrapped around my leg, with a holster, where I kept one of my pistol with the other in a holster at my waist. On the other side of my waist on my pistol holster was a small leather bag that hold about 100 silver bullets. i checked to see if the guns were fully loaded before I pulled my boots on and went outside.

I lived in a small little village that was guarded by a huge fence made of brick that went around the whole area. There was four towers in each corner with guards with guns and bells for if they can't handle them alone. In the front entrance was a huge ach made of brick with a black strong iron fence that can hold back a giant if he ran into it, we tested it. There was a church, a school, a town hall, a few stores, a hairdressers place and other necessary buildings, and then the gun holder. We have a small town for all the hunters who support the Cross Hunts. That's what we call ourselves. In here are the families of werewolf hunters kept safe and secure all day long. Only the hunters leave to either get food, water, or go to hunt and kill werewolves. i heard the bells and sighed.

I climbed up the wall, there is certain bricks missing made for us to easily climbed the walls, you could climb the walls all around. I climbed above and looked down at the sad excuse of people. I aimed my gun.

"Red don't." I looked sideways a bit pissed my gun still pointed at them and saw Brown, the huntsman who saved, standing on the wall farther down from me. "We called for a treaty and-

"What!" I yelled angrier.

"Now stand down and do as I say." He snapped and looked over at the guard. "Open the gates. Stand guard just in case." He added and jumped down.

"Sorry gorgeous." One of the werewolves said smiling up at me. Suddenly my breath caught. He had the biggest and brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were an indigo icy blue. He had sandy brown hair all in his face. He had tan skin and looked tall. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black dress shirt that was tied up in the front going all the way to the end of his chest. He had it untied so you could see his chest. He had black boots on too and he smiled up. "Like what you see." I growled and aimed the gun.

"Red!" Brown warned and I ignored him and shot the guy in the shoulder. He hissed in pain his hand shaking as he pulled the silver bullet out of his shoulders dropping it in pain.

"I only wigged him." I said jumping down. "He's fine... too bad." I said standing now in front of him. "Now you respect our rules while you're in there or next time it won't be your shoulder." I said and spun on my heels and walked through the open gate. I pulled my hood more over my face and walked in.

"You should've better handle it." He snapped grabbing me. He pushed against the wall.

"Let go of me Brown now." I said and tried to push him off, but he pushed me back knocking the air right out of me.

"You have to learn to listen." I stayed perfectly still.

"It's fine just my shoulder. I'll heal." The were said as he walked up to us. "Anyways now are we going to..." He trailed off as I pushed Brown off me.

"You know I hate being grabbed." I grumbled. "And I hate smelly dogs. I'm more of a cat person." i added under my breath and pushed past him and over to a tree. He watched me and jumped when a huge head pushed past him. The head was the size of a huge globe. He had glassy and icy blue cat eyes and big paws the size of a full grown man's palm doubled. He had white fur with gray stripes. He had a big pink tongue which darted out and licked his chops. His tail was 2 almost 3 feet long and he was about 7 feet long from head to start of tail.

"What the hell is that?" The were asked shocked. He must be the alpha. I rolled my eyes.

"Vandan come boy." I called. It meant salvation in HIndu. The big tiger low growled and walked slowly over to me. When he reached me and flopped down his head on my lap while I had my legs tucked to the side of me. I ran my fingers through thick hair on his head as his tail swished back and forth.

"That... That's a big cat." He said shocked I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Vandan." I said coldly. "He is a full grown siberian tiger, only 3 years old and his name means salvation in HIndu because he is my salvation." I said simply and kissed his wet cold nose. I made a happy growl noise. Cats either growl or they meow. He growls, but there is different growls. This one was a happy growl. He looked up and ran his tongue over my cheek. I giggled, the only time I giggle is when my baby kitty licks me and makes me giggle.

"Ya... anyways shall we take of our business Brown." he said simply and walked to the town hall with Brown. Ever since I was little I can hear animals speak.

"He may like you Reddie. He seems to be interesting for sure." Vandan said with his usual cold voice. I sighed running my hand on his head.

"Sure he is, but... he is the same kind who killed my family and-

"Now Red I love you, but my kind has killed humans before." He said quietly. "How do you know that was just one bad wolf. After all of my kind there is only 10% of them are good." he said wisely. I sighed.

"Brown raised me to hunt them and that's what I'm doing Vandan."

"He may not be bad and isn't it worth taking a risk?" He asked looking up at me with his caring blue eyes that look like ice.

"Not when it comes to my heart." i whispered.

"Are you talking to a cat?" The guy asked jokingly walking over to me now done with his "business".

"So... you talk to wolves."

'Ya well-

"He likes you... I can tell."

"Shh Vandan." I said sharply. He made a look similar to a smile.

"My my are you blushing little red."

"Vandan shh." I said harshly and looked up the boy who had his eyebrow arched. I sighed. "What I do in my spare time is no concern for you." Vandan stood up and went over to the boy and pawed at something on the ground after staring down at the ground.

"She understands what I say. She talks to cats and other animals. She's an animal listener and speaker." i said in the ground.

"Vandan." I harshly judged. He looked back up to me.

"He's interesting give him chance." He said as he walked back to his shaded tree.

"That's an interesting gift." The boy said to me. "I'm being really rude. i haven't even introduced myself. "I'm Marcellus Gabriel Williams, but everyone calls me Gabriel." He said smoothly and smiled his canine teeth sparkling.

"Scarlett Lea Hood." i said crossing my arms. "But everyone calls me Red Riding Hood. For my hood." He smiled and bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Nice to meet you... Scarlett." He said my name in a tone that had me melting under his Indigo icy stare.

"Uh... ya... thank you..." I said hiding my face behind my furred lined hood that had brown fur all in the hood and cloak. I was warm and hidden. Mostly hidden. He frown and pushed my hood back.

"You shouldn't hide a beautiful face like you own." I looked up at him as he closed the distance more and more.

"Red we should go on a hunt." He pulled back cursing under his breath and I took a step back and saw my friend Isaac Jasper Matthews. Next to him was my other friend Victoria Elizabeth Heart. Next to her was Nathaniel Patrick Richmond.

"Will be there in a moment." I said and Isaac looking uncomfortable of that, but Nathaniel and Victoria pulled him away. I turned to Gabriel.

"Kiss me." He said and I frown.

"Excuse me. I don't even- woah." behind me Vandan pushed me into Gabriel's arms as he smiled leaning down and capturing my lips. I closed my eyes wrapping my arm around his neck. I pulled back and looked up at his blue eyes. I felt as if I was drowning in deep indigo blue frozen waters. "wow." Was all I said and he smiled and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I know who your real father is and if you don't come with me now that Brown guy is going to rape and then kill you blaming it on us werewolves. He had asked us here to kill you, but I can't and refuse to do it. So he is going to kill you. If you know what's good for you Red follow me or die." he said harshly and I found myself suddenly hating him. He pulled back with that sick fake smile on his lips.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome." Brown said and I tried to pull away, but Gabriel's arms tightened around me.

"I don't see-

"You should go." i said pushing him back. "Now." i said glaring at him and turned, my cloak swishing behind me as I stormed off after my friends for a hunt. He stood there shocked and Vandan ran after me.

"You hurt his feelings." he said quietly walking slowly next to me, but fast enough to keep up with me still.

"He's a perverted manipulating bastard." My hands turned into tight fists.

"He warned you that-

"Brown has been there me through everything. He would never do that to me." I said angrier. "He's just a bas-

"Who did all this to-

"Whose side are you picking Vandan?" I asked turning around. "Brown saved me from the wolves that night whereas Gabriel kissed me and harshly told me to leave with him so I wouldn't die from the one guy I trust more. Whose side?" I asked angry. He looked down and rubbed up against my legs.

"You. You are my mother, who raised me from a furball to now. I just want you to remain safe." He said rubbing his head against me. "If he is right you could get killed. If he's wrong he's just a bastard, but do you want to take the chance of getting killed? If he tries anything you can kill him. Can you do the same with Brown?" I looked at shocked. "Well?" I sighed.

"Well-" My voice got cut off when I saw a bullet coming straight towards me.

"Red!" Vandan yelled as he jumped forward getting hit instead. He fell to the ground the bullet in his stomach. I fell down next to him.

"Vandan! Vandan are you okay! Vandan you're going to be okay!" Tears coming to my eyes. "Come on honey stay with me." i said quietly. His eyes growing heavy. "Stay with me baby don't leave mommy." I said tears rolling down my face. "Please." i said softly and the tears fell onto his white, now red fur. His eyes growing heavy.

"I will always love you Red mommy. Take care of yourself. i won't be here to protect you, but please don't end up like me. I want you to live for awhile. I... love... you... mommy." Was his final words as he closed his eyes.

"No sweety you're going to be okay. You'll make it through this." I said as I cried.

"We have to move now." Gabriel said sharply. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving him."

"You're ridiculous. He died saving you. Don't let his death mean nothing. Get your tight ass out of here now with me." He said pulling me up.

"No." i said pushing him away.

"He was there for me and I will be there for him." I cried.

"Goddamn it." Gabriel mumbled and sat down next to me and pulled the bullet out and plunged his teeth into Vandan's flesh.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked. He pulled back and wiped his lips. He looked around to make sure they weren't after us.

"Wait a minute or so." I looked at him shocked.

"Did you just do what I think you did!" I said angrily.

"I made him a werecat, but he will stay in only one form." He said and ran his fingers through his thick sandy hair. "You owe me-

"You bastard!" I yelled at him and slap him. He looked at me shocked putting his hand to his red cheek. "You made my baby like you!" I screamed angry and started hitting me.

"I helped him. Now stop hitting me." He said blocking my punches with his crossed arms, but I didn't stop. "Stop it!" He yelled as I hit him more. "Goddamn it stop Scarlett." He snapped grabbing my arms and pushed me down. I looked up at him shocked his eyes a deep burning melting orange. He let go of my hand his eyes still orange and his hand moved down my arms and down my chest as if he couldn't control himself in the state he was in. He moved to the ties.

I felt a lick on my cheek and looked up at Vandan standing there. "Vandan." I jumped up wrapping my arms around his huge head. I pulled back and looked at Gabriel who looked down at the hand that betrayed him, his eyes no longer orange. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "Thank you." I said kissing Vandan on his big nose and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. He looked up.

"Let's go." He said changing the subject. He grabbed me standing up. "Ah!" He yelled holding his shoulder where a bullet was now. I looked over and saw Brown.

"Red follow me! Don't trust them. They are just werewolves!" He yelled holding his hand out to me.

"Mommy he brought me back. he isn't bad." Vandan said. Take Vandan's side or Brown's. Vandan held out his paw. I looked between them and took Vandan's paw. "good choice." He said.

"Let's go now." i said pulling the bullet out of Gabriel's shoulder and he hissed in pain and I wrapped a strand of fabric from the end my shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. We hurried off towards the woods. "Is your-

"I'll be fine." he snapped. He looked over at me. "Thanks." He said and we ran through the woods fast.


	3. Ch 2: Safty

I made it to their camp at midnight. There had been red tents up everywhere. I was now sitting in his tent while he talked to his betas. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a tight black corset dress on that flowed around the waist and had a tight corset top that untied down the front. The sleeves turned to triangles with a loop at the end that went over my middle finger on both hands. I had my hair sprawled against my shoulder. It was long so it went to my waist and the dress was unzipped in the back that went to mid back so half my back was bare. My hair covered it though. I looked at my deep dark green eyes and a small smiled formed. I pulled my blood red cloak on and pulled the hood over my head pulled my black boots on walking out. My other clothes... well they got ruined with the mud and stuff so Gabriel gave me this to wear.

Weird I know, but it fit me good... and hell I hate dresses, but I looked great. I walked out and Gabriel looked up coming back from his meeting and his eyes met my body. He scanned me from toes to head and when his eyes met up to my boobs he frozed. I frown looking down. "Does it not look good?" I asked worried that the dress didn't look good on me.

"No." He said shaking his head. "You look fantastic." He said looking me up in my eyes.

"Can you?" I asked moving my hair out of the way of the zipper. He nod. He stepped forward his hand traveling up to my waist and moved the zipper sliding it up slowly. His breath in my ear. He was so close. i shouldn't have asked him. he finished and moved my hair from my hand and lifted in up moving my cloak back into place and let my hair cascade down my back. His eyes turned the orange again and his lips moved to my neck. He kissed my neck softly and his hand moved from my back to my chest untie the strings. I blushed and pulled back retying the strings. "Gabriel stop." I said and his eyes turned to blue again. He cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Sorry." He said looking away. "Come on." He said taking my hand leading me into his tent. I couldn't help, but blush as I saw his bed. "You should get some rest it's been a long day." He said quietly and moved me to his bed.

"Gabriel I can't possibly sleep in-

"It's fine." He said and bent down and lifted one of my legs on to his knee where he knelt down. My dress falling back so my thigh was exposed. He moved his hand down my leg at a slow pace. He reached my boot and pulled it off. He did the same with the other, but his hand, not leaving, moving up my thigh again. His eyes turnign orange again. I slowly realised what the orange eye color represent and I blushed.

"Gabriel." He looked away from my tan skin and up to my eyes.

"Come on." he said dropping my leg. "Let's get you settled in." I frown.

"I know, but I just managed to figure out how to get this-

"Sorry." he said pulling my cloak off drapping it on a chair and stood in front of me untieing my corset top.

"Gabriel." I gasped as he freed my breast free from the restraint and handed me another dress.

"Here you can wear for night." he said moving away from me and taking his own boots off. i went off to change far out of his view of vision. I pulled the dress off, but sighed unable to get it off.

"Um Gabriel can I-

"Ya." he said sighing walking over to me.

"Sorry." I said and he just sighed and unzipped me.

"It's fine." he said walking back to the bed. That's when I noticed how tired he was. i pulled the dress off and pulled the black silk nightgown on. I pulled my hair into a messy fish tail not really caring and walking back out. He looked up from where he sat on the bed and looked away his eyes turning orange. He looked down and finished untying his boots.

"Um..." I said after he stood removing his black shirt. He paused looking at me.

"I need to get some sleep too." He said looking at me. "After all tomorrow will be long and tiring." He said and frown. "Relax will you I'm only taking my boots and shirt off. I'll keep my hands to myself." He said and moved into the bed far against the wall. I blushed and slid in after him. I rolled over with my back facing him. He just sighed and rolled over. I closed my eyes falling deep to sleep.

I woke up to a tight, strong, and warm arm around my waist. Someone had their chest against my back. I also had my butt tucked near his legs. We had spooned. My eyes went huge and I froze. Was he a light sleeper? Had he planned this? Can I even get out of his grip or will his grip only tighten? I tried to move and I managed to escape and he groaned and rolled over on his back. I smirked and walked over to the outfit he laid out last night. Something more workable for me. He had said. I found a black corset top that i put on. Then there was black leather pants that tied on the side and looked like my old ones. I pulled my boots on and started brushing my hair. I heard footsteps and looked up from where I sat and watched as Gabriel pulled a black cotton shirt on and started pulling his pants off. I blushed and turned away brushing my hair. i looked back, but was too late because he had changed into a pair of looser black leather pants and started tying his boots up.

I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at me. "My hair is awful." i pouted holding up my damaged hair. He frowned. He stood up after finishing his boots.

"Follow me." he said and I walked out and pulled me to a river. "Lay on your back having your head facing the river." I nod and did as he said. He pushed me closer to the river and started washing my hair.

"Thanks." I said and he nod and picked some flowers that were a weird purple.

"This will get the tangles out." He said and crushed them and put some water in his palm and rubbed his hands together. He then rubbed it in my long hair going back three or four times more doing the same then he washed it out of my hair. He finished and sat me up wringing my hair out. He then sat behind me and started braiding it into a tight braid.

"Where did you-

"I had a sister before I turned into a werewolf. She died when i was 9. My mother died when she was born and I had to do her hair for her." He said and finished. "There, better." He said and helped me up. "Come on. We need to have you learn the truth.


End file.
